


Good Hair Crew (Not) Hangout

by disneyswiftie



Series: Tyrus Oneshots [17]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Confessions, Getting Together, M/M, Setup, Spying, The Swing Set (Andi Mack), almost panic attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:00:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24052477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disneyswiftie/pseuds/disneyswiftie
Summary: Andi and Buffy plan a fake "Good Hair Crew" hangout and tell Cyrus to invite TJ. Elsewhere, club sign-up day happens at school and TJ and Cyrus run into each other at sign-ups.
Relationships: Cyrus Goodman/T. J. Kippen
Series: Tyrus Oneshots [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720249
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	Good Hair Crew (Not) Hangout

Andi sat in a booth at The Spoon, staring at the time on her phone. It was 3:55 PM, and she was waiting for Buffy to come meet her here for a "2/3 of the Good Hair Crew" discussion.She was almost half an hour late. They both made sure Cyrus was busy with family stuff today and therefore wouldn't end up at The Spoon. This was a top secret mission.

Okay, not really. It's not like they were spies or something. But Cyrus could NOT know. At least not yet. So she sat there, bored as a kid on a timeout, while she watched her phone slowly run out of charge. She couldn't even use it for games, because she had no data and there was no Wi-Fi at The Spoon.

She was about to send a text to Buffy asking where in the world she was, when the curly-haired athlete herself came rushing through the door. The bell above the door jingled right before Andi waved her over to where she was sitting.

Buffy sprinted over to Andi and sat down across from her.

"Hey! What took you so long?" Andi asked. "It's Saturday, you don't have practice and you said you had no plans."

"Sorry, just a minor emergency I had to take care of," she apologized. "Cyrus texted me wanting to meet here because whatever he was doing got cancelled."

Andi's eyes widened. "You know he can't be here, everything would be rui-"

Buffy cut her off. "Don't worry, I handled it. I just casually called his mom and 'helpfully' recommended a fun waterpark she could take him to. They're headed there now."

"Genius!" Andi exclaimed.

"I know, right?" Buffy smirked.

A waitress then came over and took their order. Once they told her what they wanted, they decided to get on with their discussion.

"Okay, so how should we go about this? We need a plan to get TJ and Cyrus together," Buffy reminded her.

"Ugh, I know. It's so frustrating always watching their blatantly obvious pining of each other and them being completely clueless to how the other feels!"

"So what do you think we should do?"

"Wait! I have an idea!" Andi said, excitedly. Buffy sat up straight, ready to listen. "Let's tell Cyrus that we're gonna have a Good Hair Crew hangout at the park. We'll convince him to invite TJ, and then when the time comes we'll tell him we can't make it. Hopefully they'll confess to each other."

"Okay, yeah that could work," Buffy nodded her head. "Ooh! And we could hide in the bushes to watch."

"Okay, so it's a plan! Let's do it. I'll text Cyrus before school on Monday and find out what time works best for him."

"Text me the details," Buffy added.

"Don't worry, I will," Andi assured.

* * *

Cyrus woke up at 7:30 Monday morning to a text from Buffy.

_B: Get up, sleepyhead! School starts in 30 minutes._

He sat up and stretched before messaging her back.

_C: Yeah, yeah. I'm getting up. Relax._

After setting his phone back down on the dresser, Cyrus headed to the bathroom and got changed. Then he quickly fixed his hair and stuffed his homework into his backpack.

When he got downstairs he poured some cereal for himself and checked his phone again.

_B: so, Andi and I were thinking of having a GHC hangout at the park after school today. You down?_

_C: ...why not the spoon?_

_B: idk, just wanted a change for once._

_C: ok sure_

_B: great! Does 4 o'clock work?_

_C: yeah_

_B: ok, 4 it is. I'll let Andi know._

_B: You can invite TJ if you want_

_C: I'm not sure_

_C: what if he says no?_

_B:then he says no._

_C: Buffy!_

_B: I'm kidding. relax, he's not gonna say no. You guys are best friends_

_C: I guess. Alright, I'll invite him._

_B: yes!!_

_C: ???_

_B: I mean cool, whatever._

Cyrus finished up his fruit loops and slung his backpack over his shoulder, heading out the door. He made sure to lock the door before walking to school, as his parents had both left for work already.

* * *

_Buffy: the plan is in place! Cyrus is gonna ask TJ to come_

_Andi: great! I gotta get to class though. Bye._

* * *

During second period, the loud speaker came on to announce club day.

_"Calling all artists, readers, writers, mathletes, actors, athletes, or whatever it is you're interested in. It is officially club day! Everyone make your way down to the gym and sign up for whatever club your heart desires. Limited spots are available, so don't take too long deciding. And have a great day!"_

TJ got up from his seat and walked to the gym with the rest of his class. He didn't know that club day was going to be today, and hadn't thought at all about the kind of club or clubs he wanted to join. But he wasn't too worried.

That is, until he got there. He scanned the room and spotted a sign that read 'GSA' in big, sparkly rainbow letters. Instantly, he felt as if his heart dropped to the pit of his stomach as he imagined joining the Gay-Straight Alliance club.

He had had a crush on Cyrus for, like, forever, and had never felt anything towards girls before. So he was pretty sure he was gay. Even if he were straight, he definitely would be an ally. But he was held back as he thought about everything that could go wrong. What would people think if they knew he was in that club? What would people _say_?

He suddenly felt like he couldn't breathe. So he turned around and rushed out of the room. He didn't know where he was going, but he soon found himself in the library. He sat down against a bookshelf and closed his eyes. In an attempt to calm himself down, he took a few deep breaths in and out. Once he felt like his breathing was back to normal, he grabbed a random book off the shelf and started reading. No way was he going back there.

Then he heard a voice say, "TJ? Are you okay?"

He looked up and saw Cyrus walking towards him. He sighed in relief that it wasn't anyone else. That would have been a disaster. But although Cyrus was the only person he trusted, he didn't want him to know this time. This was because it involved his most personal secret.

"Yeah, of course," TJ lied. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"I saw you rush out of the gym only a minute after you walked in," Cyrus told him, as he kneeled and sat down next to TJ. "It seemed like something was wrong."

TJ thought it was cute how worried Cyrus would get over him. But he could never tell him that. They were only friends, and he knew Cyrus would never reciprocate his feelings.

"Oh, that," TJ acted like he just realized. "Yeah, I'm just not really a club person I guess. And I felt like reading, so."

TJ actually barely ever read. But he didn't mind it, so it wasn't the hugest lie.

"What about the basketball club? You love basketball," Cyrus stated.

"I guess I could join the basketball club," TJ said. "Alright, let's go."

They stood up and walked back to the gym, after TJ put the book back. When they got there, they split off into different directions. Cyrus went towards the math club booth, and TJ went towards the basketball one.

Once TJ wrote his name quickly across the sign up sheet, he casually glanced back at GSA again. Should he? It nearly caused him a panic attack thinking about it the first time. Instead of letting himself overthink it again, he decided to bite the bullet and just do it.

He took a deep breath and, putting on his facade of boundless confidence, briskly walked over to the booth with the colourful sign. There were only a couple people ahead of him in line. As the line moved forward, he found himself in front of the sign up sheet. He felt his hand shake as he got ready to pick up the pen. Then he felt a tap on his shoulder.

He turned around and saw Cyrus once again. He instantly perked up and said, "Hey, Cy! What are you doing here?"

Cyrus smiled and countered with, "What are _you_ doing here?"

TJ got nervous again but tried to play it off. "Um, I was gonna uh, sign up for the club, you know..." He gestured to the sheet with only 3 empty lines left.

"Oh! That's great. Me too, actually," Cyrus replied with a meek smile.

TJ awkwardly turned back around and wrote his name down on the sheet. He watched Cyrus sign his name, and tried to slip away before the younger boy was done. But Cyrus caught up to him.

"So, I have a question for you," Cyrus cheerfully told him.

TJ gulped and said, "Okay."

"Andi, Buffy, and I are hanging out at the park after school around 4. They suggested that I invite you. Do you want to come with us?"

Relieved that it wasn't about the club situation, TJ answered, "Of course, that sounds great."

"Great!"

"Yeah."

Then Cyrus continued. "And uh, speaking of great." He reached up and scratched the back of his head, before putting his arm back down. "Um, I just wanted to say, I'm glad you support the community."

TJ lightly chuckled and said, "You can say LGBT, Underdog. It's not a cursed word. But yeah, I'm glad you support the community too."

"I know, it just feels easier to say. Less of a tongue-twister sort of thing," Cyrus timidly replied. "And yeah, of course."

"Fair enough. Well, I should really get back to class."

"Wait, uh..." Cyrus trailed off.

"What's up?" TJ asked.

"I um, sort of lied before," Cyrus mumbled, looking at the ground.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not an ally," he started. "I'm actually gay."

"Oh, that's cool," TJ said as casually as possible, though he was freaking out on the inside. "Yeah, I kinda lied too. I'm also gay."

"Cool." Cyrus's voice sounded sort of hoarse, almost like a whisper. "Class is ending soon, so we should get back."

"Yep. Bye." TJ gave a little wave, and turned and walked back to class.

* * *

After school, around quarter to 4, Andi and Buffy were getting ready to leave Andi's house. Andi texted Cyrus with an excuse.

_A: hey Cyrus! Sorry this is last minute, but Buffy and I can't make it to the hangout today._

_C: What? Why not?!_

_A: uh... Bex needs my help taking care of Bowie's plants._

_C: but that doesn't have to do with buffy. Why can't she go?_

_A: she broke her pinkie._

_C: what?! Is she okay?! MaybeI should come over and help her._

_A: NO!!_

_A: I mean, no, no. that's not necessary. She's fine. It's not even really broken, it's more of a sprain._

_C: okay then...well, I shouldprobably text TJ that the hangout is off. I guess I'll just swing here alone. I've got nothing else to do._

_A: what, no! Don't do that. He'll be disappointed!_

_C: TJ? Disappointed that he doesn't have to hang out with the world's dorkiest child? That's a good one lol._

_A: Cy, I'm serious. You guys always have a great time hanging out! And stop putting yourself down._

_C: well I'm more serious. I'm not putting myself down I'm just stating facts. I'm nothing special, he'd probably be grateful for the extra basketball practice time._

_A: Cyrus, this is buffy now. You'd better not cancel on TJ, I mean it._

_C: or else what?_

_A: ....._

_C: see, you've got nothing. I knew it. you can't threaten me. I'm texting him. Bye._

"What now?!" Andi frantically asked Buffy.

"I knew we should have texted him our excuses _after_ they were both already there," Buffy sighed. "Relax, I've got it."

Buffy whipped out her own phone and texted TJ.

_B: TJ_

_B: TJ answer me_

_B: answer your stinking text messages!!_

_TJ: ugh, what is it. I was changing._

_B: listen. Cyrus is about to text you calling off the hangout because Andi and I can't make it. But he is still going to be there._

_B: whatever you do, don't listen to it. Go anyway._

_TJ: why should I go if he doesn't want me there?_

_TJ: And why should I listento you instead of him?_

_B: just trust me, TJ. He has NO idea what's good for him._

_TJ: what does that mean?_

_B: nothing! just go!_

_TJ: and what if I don't?_

_B: then I'll tell Cyrus you don't want to hang out with him._

_TJ: what! Of course I do! but if he doesn't want me to be there then I shouldn't go._

_B: I'm pretty sure he wants you there. He thinks you'd rather play basketball._

_TJ: okay, okay, fine. I'll go._

* * *

Cyrus was sitting quietly on the swing, making sure to slow down every time he got a bit too high up. He didn't want to fall off. He was humming a song to himself for awhile, until he heard leaves crunch behind him.

He turned around as TJ said, "Hey."

"Hi. Did you get my texts? Andi and Buffy said they couldn't make it," Cyrus spoke.

"Yeah, I did. Buffy sort of told me not to listen."

"And you agreed?" he asked, confused.

"Well not at first, because I thought if you didn't want me here then I shouldn't come. But she told me I was wrong."

"Oh," he whispered.

"If you want to be alone I can just go, it's fine," TJ told him.

"No, you don't have to leave. I just thought you would want to practice for your next basketball game," he explained.

"There's no practice today, I would have told you if there was."

"I know but you might have wanted more practice, I don't know," he said, nervously. "You can sit down if you want."

TJ walked over and grabbed the chains of the swing next to Cyrus, and sat down. He started to swing higher than Cyrus.

"Whoo!" TJ exclaimed. "This is so fun!"

Cyrus just smiled, as he watched TJ in admiration. He really liked TJ. But although he knew now that TJ was also gay, he still didn't think TJ would ever return the feelings. And he knew that if he asked and TJ said no, it would just make everything weird. So he kept it to himself.

Eventually, TJ jumped off of the swing and ran around behind Cyrus' swing. He started to push Cyrus higher on the swing, before giving him an underdog. They were both laughing and smiling. Just like the first time they met here.

But then when Cyrus slowed down again, he accidentally stared at TJ just a little bit too long. TJ saw.

"What is it?" TJ questioned.

Cyrus timidly said, "What do you mean?"

"You were looking at me," TJ told him.

"Oh." He anxiously bit down on his tongue. "I didn't mean to."

"Cyrus, can I tell you something?" TJ asked, nervously.

"Sure," he swallowed.

"Um, well. I'm not really sure how to go about this."

"It's okay, you can stop and think it over if you want. You don't even have to say anything if you don't want to."

"No, it's alright. I'll tell you. If this is too weird, I'm sorry. I can leave if you want me to. But I needed to get it off my chest."

"Go ahead, I'm here to listen," Cyrus gently told him.

"I like you, Cyrus," TJ finally spoke.

"You do?" he smiled.

"Yeah. I have since, well, ever since I first met you," TJ admitted.

"I like you too, TJ. I don't know exactly how long, but it's been quite awhile," he chuckled.

TJ smiled softly and took Cyrus' hand, pulling him up off the swing and into a hug.

When they pulled out of the hug, Cyrus said, "Before anything else, I wanted to ask you before I forget. What really happened when you were in the library today?"

TJ gulped. "I just had to get out of the gym."

"Why?"

"I sort of saw the GSA sign and panicked when I thought of joining. I just kept thinking about people saying things and then suddenly I felt like I couldn't breathe and I-"

Cyrus pulled him into another hug, but tighter this time. He felt a tear come out of his eye as he told TJ, "I'm so sorry you had to go through that. I'm here if you ever want to talk, or if anything like that happens again."

"Thank you, Cyrus," TJ said, a bit shakily, before pulling away.

"It's nothing." Cyrus gave him a small smile.

"Cyrus, will you be my boyfriend?" TJ asked.

"Yes," Cyrus answered and smiled really big.

Just then, Cyrus thought he heard a faint squeak. He looked around, not seeing anything that could have made the sound.

"Did you hear that?" Cyrus asked TJ.

"Hear what?" TJ was confused.

"I thought I heard a squeak or something?"

"It was probably just the wind."

"Yeah, you're probably right. Sorry," Cyrus apologized.

"Don't apologize. You didn't do anything wrong. Now where were we?" TJ smiled.

Cyrus smirked and said, "Right about...here."

Then he pulled TJ into a kiss. TJ instantly started to kiss back, placing his hands on Cyrus' back. Cyrus' hands went to the back of TJ's head, and they both felt like they never wanted to stop. Cyrus pulled TJ in closer as they continued to kiss. Then they heard a distinct high-pitched squeal and pulled away. Make that two distinct high-pitched squeals.

They both looked to the bushes and then at each other in confusion. They walked over and pushed through to see Andi and Buffy sitting there, looking guilty as ever.

"Wha- why are you spying on us?!" TJ demanded.

"Wait... did you guys set this up on purpose?" Cyrus asked.

Andi giggled and said, "Maaaybe."

Buffy was just rolling on the ground in a fit of laughter.

"Oh my gosh, you guys are such dorks," Cyrus laughed.

Buffy sat up and looked straight at him, trying to hold back more laughter. "Oh yeah? Says the 'world's dorkiest child'!"

"Um, what did you just call him?" TJ said, protectively.

"Relax, Teej. She's quoting me," Cyrus told him, still laughing a bit.

"Oh," TJ spoke. "Well, you shouldn't put yourself down like that, you're amazing!"

Cyrus blushed, and they hugged each other.

"Awwweee!" Andi and Buffy gushed in unison.


End file.
